


Колокольный звон

by OneChanceToLive



Series: Консультирующий купидон [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: Он стоял напротив ювелирного магазина, глядя на обручальные кольца и пытался вычислить, от чего ему придётся отказаться, чтобы позволить себе купить одно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ring A Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937952) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



> Сиквел к "Пассажир до Лондона"

Он стоял напротив ювелирного магазина, глядя на обручальные кольца и пытался вычислить, от чего ему придётся отказаться, чтобы позволить себе купить одно.

Денег было немного меньше, чем раньше, потому что MJN Air теряли популярность, а старая леди по соседству упоминала «добрых соседей, которые всегда помогали ей что-то сделать или починить.» Однако он определённо не мог себе позволить купить кольцо, если только он не решил бы отказаться от еды в течение довольно длительного времени, выполняя при этом работу пилота и доставщика продуктов.

В конце концов он вздохнул и резко развернулся, едва не налетев на женщину, которая собиралась войти внутрь. Он продолжал извиняться, когда заметил, что она смотрела на него с большим интересом.

\- Вы случайно не давно пропавший брат Шерлока Холмса?

Он в замешательстве моргнул, а тем временем его сознание смутно отметило её ирландский акцент и идеально скроенное платье. Большинство людей, наверное, сказали бы, что она потрясающе великолепна, но он подумал, что она немного пугающая.

\- Кузен, на самом деле, – ответил он, и его щеки порозовели. Его мысли перекинулись на Молли, его милую Молли, которая не возражала против его обычной неловкости, и он нервно откашлялся. – Я – капитан Мартин Крифф. А вы?

\- Джанин Хокинс, бывшая невеста Шерлока. Приятно познакомиться.

Она одарила его улыбкой и протянула ему руку, которую он пожал как-то нехотя. Он редко читал газеты, не обращал внимания на телевизор, но даже он слышал о произошедшем и не мог себя заставить одобрить действия Шерлока.

\- Мне жаль, – пробормотал он, хотя он не был полностью уверен в том, что было бы правильнее сказать. Она, кажется, оценила его ответ, кивнула головой и ухмыльнулась.

\- Вот почему я здесь, собственно говоря. Он сказал мне, что я должна сохранить кольцо, но по понятным причинам я не могу его носить. Наверное, мне всё же следует продать его.

\- О, – Мартин не мог не ответить. От заметил странный огонёк, загоревшийся в её глазах, и подумал, что им, возможно, пришла в голову одна и та же идея.


End file.
